


【无差】记Jack与Hiccup的初次相遇

by Innocenct3



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: lof旧文存档，是一个系列。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 1





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> lof旧文存档，写于2014.05.08  
> 当Jack遇上Hiccup后，他喜欢上了春天。

夜里又下了一场雪。  
这大概是冬天里最后的一场吧。Jack透过白桦重重叠叠的光秃的枝干，看着渐渐湛蓝明净的天空想到。  
太阳出现的时间越来越长，柔柔暖暖地照在地上，使雪花完全没有严冬时节的冰冷。变成了湿乎乎的细小的雪花到处飘散，将森林的每一处都覆盖了一层薄薄的雪粒。  
这可不是个好兆头。Jack皱着眉想，春天马上就要到了。  
哦，你可不要指望一个冬天的精灵会喜欢上春天。  
Jack的责任就是带来霜和雪，虽然他只是将这些看作游戏而已，不过对于一个十几岁的顽皮少年来说我们也不能太强求不是么。  
他曾到过世界上大多数的地方，当然，其他精灵的地盘他也很感兴趣，但因为他或多或少的在对方工作时做了许多让人气得跳脚的恶作剧的缘故，他们并不是太欢迎这个爱玩的男孩。  
让我们回归正题，那些Jack去过的地方，冬天大多数都比较短暂，而春天一旦来临，Jack就不得不离开那里，这多少让Jack有些玩的不尽兴。不过这个岛屿——好像叫Berk岛什么的，冬天出奇的漫长，这让Jack的心情也稍微好了点。  
云彩由冬天青白的、灰蒙蒙的颜色逐渐变得雪白，风自由自在地在光秃的树枝间游荡。Jack看着眼前的景象撇了撇嘴，赤裸光洁的双足轻轻一点，跃到了岛屿上空。  
岛上的居民自称维京人，成年男女都长得高大魁梧，他们以狩猎或捕鱼为生，简单而平淡。不过他们和平快乐的生活总被一些不速之客打破，那就是龙。  
Jack第一次看到一群龙携卷着从Berk岛上搜刮来的战利品在天空飞过时，确实被吓了一跳。不过一想到连自己都是精灵这种故事里的人物，也就见怪不怪了。  
他曾怀着希望冲到龙群的前面，但仍失望地看到龙那大而清亮的眼睛里空旷无际的天空和大片轻柔的浮云，然后被龙群毫无阻碍地穿过。  
那种液态水般虚幻无力的感觉，使得Jack又一次深深的沮丧起来。  
是的，所有事物都看不见Jack，除了那些精灵。  
他垂下眼无奈的摇摇头，踩着那柄奇特的木杖准备离开这个就要迎接春天的地方。  
就在这时，他看见一条龙在树林的深处。Jack自认为记忆力还是挺好的，但他确实没见过这条龙。  
它全体漆黑，眼睛睁得很大，几乎占据了脑袋的一半，正踱来踱去地盯着前方。  
哦天哪，Jack扶额，它真的在卖萌……  
但这也成功地激起了Jack的好奇心，他拿起木杖，俯冲进那片树林，轻轻地落在一棵树上，  
然后他忽然觉得有哪些地方不对。那条龙的尾翅只有一侧，另一侧则是一扇人造翅膀。  
还挺精细的，Jack如此想，不过他意识到是人类给它做的。  
它还有主人？Jack兴趣更浓，倚着树干看了起来。因为据他所知，维京人们最引以为豪的事情貌似是屠龙。  
那条龙望着的方向传出了噼里啪啦的声响，然后一个少年出现在Jack眼前。  
Jack瞪大了眼睛，清蓝明澈的眼眸里充满惊讶。  
那个少年十分瘦弱，棕发绿眸，脸上还散布着雀斑，正吃力地抱着一堆鱼。那条龙蹭了蹭少年的脸，高兴地吃起鱼来。  
哦告诉我吧他绝对不是维京人，Jack已经无力说话了，只能从喉中发出微弱的喊声。  
然后让Jack震惊的一幕出现了，那条龙好像听到了什么似的，扭头看向Jack所在的位置。  
Jack不敢相信地看着它，那条龙歪着头，好奇地盯了他一会儿——这引起了少年的注意，他也看向Jack那边，惊讶地看着那儿。  
然后Jack听见了一句话。  
Who are you？  
Jack愣了会儿，忽然转头看向四周。  
很好，没有其他人。认识到这点的Jack嘴角止不住地上扬，眼里闪烁着晶亮细碎的冰蓝的光华。  
他突然觉得春天也不是那么讨厌了。


	2. The Second One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2014.07.17（突然看到正好是六年以后，有点感慨）  
> 灵感源于奥夫太太

黑暗。  
漫无边际的黑暗与寒冷夹裹着绝望的气息，藤蔓般在身上萦绕，让人窒息。  
Jack不喜欢这种又黑又冷的环境，那使他感到非常害怕，所以他睁开了眼。他看到自己正在水中漂浮，着一些不知名的细碎的漂浮物。然后，他看见了那轮月亮，又大，又亮。  
它隔着一层较厚的冰，因此轮廓显得有些模糊，但这并不妨碍它银白色的光线投射进水中。光线恰好照射在他的身上，赶走了周围的黑暗。  
Jack忽然不再感到害怕了。  
他的身体开始不由自主地飘向水面，冰面裂开发出清脆的声音。他飘在了半空中，这时他能够清晰地看到月亮了。它真的很大，即使在漆黑一片的深夜也显得那么明亮。然后他缓缓落地，发现自己在森林深处的一个湖泊上。霜精灵有些迷惑地打量着自己，发现自己竟然光着脚踩在冰面上，却感觉不到丝毫寒冷。也感觉不到丝毫温暖。  
然后他听到了一个声音。  
你的名字是Jack Frost。轻柔如同絮语。  
他下意识的看向月亮，它依然悬在天际，没有任何回应。他嘴角稍微扬了扬。  
好吧。  
他垂下头来，目光定格在了脚边的木杖上。他试探着用脚碰了碰，结果上面奇异的浮现冰蓝色的光芒。他好奇地蹲下身拾起木杖，身体内忽然涌出一股能量，输送到握住木杖的指尖，Jack一时没反应过来，木杖尾端摔在冰面，冰上竟出现了精致繁复的花纹。  
Jack瓦蓝色的眼睛透露着兴奋，一个大胆的想法浮现出来。他走到一棵树旁，试着用木杖敲了敲树干，上面果然又出现了那种美丽的纹路，Jack张大了嘴摸了摸那些冰纹，又敲了另一棵树，结果同样如此，Jack不禁笑了起来——声音是这个年龄的少年所特有的低沉。他跃跃欲试地晃动着身体，然后在冰面上飞奔起来，他旋转着，奔跑着，笑声不断从嘴里发出来，有时划动木杖，有时又轻点冰面，冰花在他身后源源不断的出现、凝结，形成花纹。这个年轻的精灵玩得太高兴了，偶尔打个趔趄也完全不在意。  
然后他敏锐地听到一个异样的声音，像是什么东西掉了下来。他迅速转向声音的来源，接着他看到了陡坡上的那个少年。  
瘦削，幼小，一张长着雀斑的脸上两只褐绿色的眼睛正盯着自己看，他尴尬的站在那里，显得滑稽又可爱。Jack嘴角扬了扬，觉得自己应该做点什么来安慰这个受到惊吓的男孩。  
希望我没有吓到你，我叫Jack Frost，你呢？  
Jack扶着木杖，语调轻快悦耳，习惯性的挑眉坏笑让Hiccup生出“他一定很淘气”的直觉。  
少年扬了扬眉毛，长舒了一口气，表情放松了下来。  
你好，Jack。  
少年试探着，见Jack微笑着点点头，他也咧开了嘴。  
我叫Hiccup。  
Jack捂着嘴巴，肩膀不停的耸动，但还是忍不住笑了出来。  
小……哈哈……小嗝嗝？你的名字……哈哈……真奇怪。  
嘿！这不是好名字，我知道，但也不是最坏的好吗？  
少年——现在应该叫做Hiccup对此表示愤慨。  
而且你不觉得在冷得结冰的冬天里赤脚也很奇怪吗？  
好吧，好吧，我尽量停下来。Jack咳了几下后停下了笑声，眼里还是充满笑意，不过对一个顽皮的少年来说已经很不容易了。  
Hiccup下到坡底，打量起眼前这个肤色苍白，瘦削而英俊的银发少年。  
嘿，我的意思是你刚才怎么做到那样子的？你是精灵吗？  
大概是吧。Jack挑眉笑道，将木杖搭到颈后走来走去，Hiccup顿时瞪大了双眼。  
哇……真是太酷了，你能再弄出点那种东西吗？  
Jack没说话，只是用木杖点了点旁边的岩石——一片冰花迅速蔓延开来，然后似笑非笑地看着他。  
Hiccup轻轻地触摸着那些冰花，不断地发出惊叹。  
Jack有些得意地看着他，然后他注意到刚才的声音来自一只铅笔。他走过去拾起了它。  
你拿这个干什么？Jack看着Hiccup，清蓝明澈的眼睛中充满了疑惑。  
不，不，没什么。Hiccup扭头看清他手里的东西后眼神乱飘，将左手悄悄地背在身后。Jack眼尖地看到他的小动作，一把抓住他的手腕——Hiccup只觉得手腕一片冰冷。这个认知让他有一瞬间的愣神，Jack趁机拿走了他藏在背后的东西。是一个笔记本。  
让我们看看里面有什么。Jack坏笑着将笔记本翻到最新的一页，然后他呆住了。  
泛黄的纸张上画着一个少年，和自己同样的发色，同样的眼眸，同样的衣服，甚至是同样的神情。Jack打量着这幅画，这使Hiccup更加尴尬了。  
哇，太棒了！你画的太像了！Jack激动地划了一下木杖。  
Hiccup看到他并没有在意自己刚才的冒昧行为，暗暗松了一口气，然后有些好笑地看着面前激动的精灵。没什么，送给你好了。他如是说道。  
精灵怔了一下，低头笑了几声，将画小心地撕下来装进了口袋。  
翻山越岭而来的风吹过Jack的脸颊，捎来一段讯息，他垂下眼。我要走了，他说。  
哈？！Hiccup有些反应不过来。  
风会告诉我该怎么做的，我该去履行职责了，他笑了下。  
那我们还会再见么？Hiccup有些忐忑。  
不要担心。这里全年都是冬天，我会经常回来看你的。Jack拍了拍Hiccup的肩膀表示安慰。看到Hiccup还有些闷闷不乐，Jack直接上前给了他一个大大的拥抱——虽然有些冰凉。  
你是我的朋友不是吗？  
而且是第一个。Jack在心里补充。  
Hiccup有些被惊到，但立刻反应过来。他看着Jack，绿眸里闪着莫名的光彩。  
是的，我们是朋友。他微笑着说。  
风夹杂着细碎的雪粒从四面八方席卷而来，气流裹挟着Jack使他在Hiccup再一次瞪大双眼的注视下一下子冲上了天空。第一次飞行难免有些慌乱，好在Jack很快就适应过来，在空中倚着木杖俯视着Hiccup。  
风将他的银发吹得凌乱，却有别样的感觉，苍白的肌肤在月光的照耀下显现出一种透明的质感。如海水般清澈湛蓝的眼眸里漾满笑意。  
好吧，Hiccup承认他看呆了。  
再见，Hiccup！Jack朝他挥挥手便冲向了云层深处，远处隐约能听到霜精灵欢乐的笑声。  
Hiccup凝望着Jack消失的地方，不由自主地笑了起来。  
今天真是太棒了。


	3. The Last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2014.08.15  
> 这篇是黑历史，确认后再看……

Hiccup：  
自从我和朋友们打败了巨龙后，老爸就将首领的位子交给了我，我很高兴看到我们父子俩又重归于好，但老爸你一下子把全岛的事情都交给我真的不要太放心啊喂！  
咳咳，这些天因为快到圣诞节的缘故，让我更是忙的脚不沾地，一直到今天才准备好。我舒了口气伸了个懒腰，忙了一天回家碎觉什么的真的不要太舒服。  
正当我向家里走去的时候，有人气喘吁吁地跑过来告诉我说老爸找我有事，于是就变成了我和十几个人守在出入船只的港口的情况。冷风什么的才不怕呢阿嚏！  
远处的海面上出现黑压压一大片的船影，我赶紧吩咐大家准备迎接，据说船长是老爸多年未见的好友。  
船行速度极快，谈话间已停在了岸边。只见每条船都用上好的木材制成，在关键处还用铁条加固，桅杆在阳光的照耀下闪烁着乌黑冷峻的光。  
如果将三次元转为二次元你一定能看见我满头的黑线，船上那一堆堆闪瞎双眼的金色物体是嘛玩意儿，哦槽此刻我脑海中千言万语汇成一句话：这特么就是赤裸裸地炫富啊！嗯其实还应该算上一个感叹号的。  
正当我努力调整面部表情让它不那么苦大仇深时，一只大手搁在了我的肩头，我回头一看，一个白胡子老头正笑眯眯的用他蓝色的眼睛看着我。我立马就懂了他的身份，连忙请他去见老爸。  
至于老爸的反应，哦那画面太美我不敢看。  
夜晚。  
本来可以睡觉的我硬是被Toothless拱了起来，一个劲儿地推我出门，我也清楚好久都没带它出去兜风了，便打着哈欠骑它出去了。  
结果让我看到了惊悚的一幕。  
月光如银，倾泻在岛上的森林，薄雾氤氲，与月光纠结混合成淡淡光晕，其间可见一银发少年，颀长瘦削，面容精致，正拿着一把木杖在到处敲敲画画。  
我知道到现在为止都不惊悚还很漂亮，可特么的他画出来东西了怎么破！  
木杖所到之处都浮现出银白色的霜花，精致灵巧。  
是的你没看错那是霜花，你见过人能用木杖画出霜花的么！我直接就让Toothless飞了过去。那个少年貌似听到了响动，扭头看向我，瞪大了一双好看的蓝眼睛，苍白的脸颊上浮现出淡淡的粉红。他轻巧一蹬直接飞走了。  
是的你依然没看错，他飞·走·了！呵呵。  
再见到他是在第二天，正是圣诞节。我与小伙伴们愉快地过了一天后终于迎来了圣诞晚会。  
我老爸的小伙伴也做了自我介绍，名字叫Santa，还告诉我们他的继承人叫Jack Frost，然后Santa挥挥手示意他过来。一个英俊的少年在大家的惊呼中出现。他穿着异常单薄，还赤着足，但看起来他一点也不冷。  
我再次惊悚地看着他，他也看到了我，我俩绿眼瞪蓝眼，同时开口。  
是你！  
我叫Hiccup，万万没想到，我的首领周年礼物是我未来的好基友。  
END


End file.
